Dimethyl disulfide with formula H3C—S—S—CH3, hereinafter termed DMDS, but which can also be termed methyl dithiomethane, is used in a large number of applications. DMDS is used in particular as a sulfiding agent or pre-sulfiding agent in refineries for the activation of hydrotreatment catalysts. DMDS is also used in the petrochemical products industry to protect steam cracking circuits from coke and carbon monoxide formation. It may also be used as an intermediate in fine chemicals synthesis or in metallurgy for its anti-corrosion properties. Furthermore, it may be used as a pesticide and as a fumigation agent in agriculture.
Dimethyl disulfide (DMDS) is a product which is widely available; in particular, it is marketed by ARKEMA.
DMDS is synthesized from conventional hydrocarbon-containing compounds, namely those derived from the oil industry. Although DMDS is not dangerous to the ozone layer, the ecological balance of its production is not perfect, especially as regards the CO2 balance, and current processes for the manufacture of DMDS contribute further to climatic warming.
Thus, the aim of the invention is to reduce global warming during the manufacture of dimethyl disulfide, by reducing the emissions of greenhouse gases linked to their manufacture.
Thus, the aim of the invention is to improve the carbon footprint (cumulative greenhouse gas emissions linked to the production of raw materials and to the production process) of polysulfides.